When You See Me
by Zha Idiothic
Summary: Bagaimana bila kita mencintai sahabat kita sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Hajimemashita! Ore wa Rezha desu,,

Ini fanfic pertama gw,, jadi pasti banyak kesalahan di sana-sini, baik dalam penulisan maupun bahaasa/kalimat,, so, mohon pengertian.a,, :)

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: **When You See Me**

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

 **RITSU POV**

''srrrrttt''

''mmm,, apa itu? Silau!'' gumamku saat mendengar suara, disusul dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahku untuk menghindari silau.

Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk bangun dan melihat maupun memastikan apa yang telah mengganggu tidurku.

''RITSUUU! BANGUUUN!'' teriak seorang yang tak asing bagiku. Seorang yang berharga. Seorang yang ku sayangi. Dan... kucintai.

Akiyama Mio. Sahabatku sejak kecil. Sejak kami masih SD, tepatnya.

Pertemuan kami begitu menyenangkan.. setidaknya aku berfikir demikian. Sejak dulu Mio adalah gadis pemalu dan penakut. Ntah kenapa, sifatnya itu membuatku tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Kami di kelas yang sama waktu itu. Kelas 4-2 SD. Awalnya aku sering menggodanya dengan memamerkan semua tentang dia yang ku lihat di hadapan semua teman sekelas.

Padahal, kami belum lama kenal. Dan belum tercetus kata teman di antara kami.

Pipinya merah bersemu karena malu. Dan itu membuatku makin ingin mendekatinya. Sebagai teman tentunya. Karena dulu aku belum mengenal kata CINTA.

Ntah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakannya, yang jelas aku menikmati ini semua. Walau mungkin dia sama sekali tidak tau. Ya,, dia tidak tau,,

''motaku! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?! Ayo cepat bangun! Apa kau mau di gantung sawako-sensei karena terlambat di kelasnya?'' teriaknya lagi.

''sawako-sensei? Siapa?'' gumamku tak karuan.

Choto matte! Sawako? Sawa-chan?!

''HUUWAAA! Aku kesiangan!'' pekikku panik karena menyadari hari ini jam pertama adalah kelas sawa-chan.

''Buaak!'' bogem mentah tepat mendarat dikepalaku.

''apa-apaan sih?! Tiba mukul!'' protesku karna dipukul tanpa sebab oleh gadis berambut hitam pajang yang berdiri di samping kasurku itu.

''baka! Jangan teriak2 pagi2 buta! Kau mengganggu tetanggamu tau?!'' bentaknya seakan memberikan jawaban atas tuntuttanku tadi.

''ugh! Bukannya tadi kau juga teriak2 waktu membangunkanku?!'' bentakku tak mau kalah.

''ah, udah deh, cepat bangun dan pergi sekolah. Aku tunggu 15 menit. Selesai nggak selesai aku seret kau kesekolah gimanapun kondisimu! Sekalipun kau bugil!'' ancamnya

''mio, wajahmu kelihatan serius''

Oh sial! Ancamannya kali ini benar2 mengerikan! Aku tau siapa dia. 80% ancaman yang dia lontarkan, itu benar2 dia lakukan.

Kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain. Toh, aku senang dia memperhatikanku begitu.

''memang! Cepatlah! 15 menit dari sekarang!''

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -

Lanjut Chapter 2 ya,, ^o^

Tiap selesai, langsung aku update,, oke? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 2)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

15 menit! 15 menit! Cepat! Cepat!

Ah! Aku tidak tau, apa ini surga atau neraka. Dibangunkan oleh orang yang ku cinta. Dan terancam diseret dalam keadaan bugil di depan banyak orang. Aku berharap waktu berhenti setidaknya 10 menit .

-skip time-

''ittekimashu!"

Kami berlari menuju sekolah karna jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.45.

"Ah sial! Bisa telat kalo gini ceritanya!"

Mio: "kalau aja kau bisa lebih cepat, mungkin kita nggak perlu lari2, sekarang!"

''tapi tadi aku cuma pakai waktu 13 menit!"

Mio: " ah udah lah! Ayo cepat lari!"

"DONG DING DONG DING'' (maaf kalo belnya gak mutu -,)

Mio: ''huaaa! Udah bel!"

"lari! Lari! Terus lari mengejar sang mentari di pagi hari!"

Mio: "baka! Bukan waktunya buat bercanda! Ayo cepat!"

''roger!"

Di depan kelas

Sawa-chan baru membuka pintu kelas bagian depan. Berbarengan dengan kami yang lewat pintu belakang.

"aman! Ayo!"

Kami langsung berlari menuju bangku masing2. Keterlambatan kami tidak begitu kelihatan karna murid lain juga berhamburan ke bangku masing2.

Pelajaran dimulai. Hingga waktu istirahat.

Aku dan ke-tiga temanku sekaligus anggota klub musik sekolah kami langsung bergegas menuju ruang musik, markas klub KEIONBUTA (KLUB MUSIK RINGAN) atau disingkat K-ON.

Klub kami merupakan klub musik ringan yang beranggotakan 5 orang. Terdiri dari aku (Tainaka Ritsu), Mio (Akiyama Mio), Yui (Hirasawa Yui), Mugi (Kotobuki Tsumugi), dan Azusa (Nakano Azusa). Kami semua duduk di kelas 3 SMA, kecuali Azu-chan yang masih duduk di kelas 2. Azu-chan masuk klub kami setelah melihat kami bermain di acara penyambuttan murid baru angkatannya.

Saat masuk, salah satu anggota klub kami sudah ada Azu-chan yang sedang menyetel gitarnya yang diberi nama Mutan.

Yui: "Yahoo,,,"

Azu: ''minna,, baru kel...''

belum sempat azu-chan menyelesaikan bicaranya, yui sudah berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Yui: ''Aaazu-nyan'' (ctt:yui memanggil azu-chan dengan panggilan ''nyan'' karena dulu dia pernah dipakaikan bando berbentuk telinga kucing #di jepang, ''meong''=''nya''/''nyan'')

Azu: ''tolong jangan sekarang yui-senpai''

Mugi: ''aku buat teh dulu. Cemilannya coklat cake.'' Seru mugi-chan sambil berjalan melewati kami.

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 3)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

Yui: ''yay! Waktunya makan cake!'' teriak yui sambil melepas pelukannya dari azu-chan dan berlari menuju meja rapat (baca:makan) yang berada di depan akuarium Ton-chan, si kura2 air tawar peliharaan sekaligus anggota klub musik kami.

Mio: ''hontou! Di otakmu hanya makanan. Cobalah untuk nggak makan terus,, ntar bisa gemuk loh.''

Yui: ''tenang,, sebanyak apapun aku makan, berat badanku nggak akan nambah sedikitpun. Hehe,, *cengir kuda

Ntah kenapa, tiba2 Mio dan mugi pundung disudut ruangan, dengan aura gelap di sekitar mereka. Ckckck.

Mio: ''ayo kita adain training camp lagi'' seru mio tiba2 saat kami sedang melaksanakan upacara adat klub kami. (minum teh dan makan kue)

Mugi: ''kedengarannya menarik'' sambung mugi yang memang suka training camp.

Yui: ''tapi kemana?''

''pantai udah, gunung udah. Trus kemana lagi?'' tanyaku ikut menimpali

Azu: ''hutan...'' ntah itu usul, atau hanya celetukkan, tapi boleh juga.

''hutan, ya? Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi, kita nginap dimana? Masa kita tidur di rumput? Gimana kalo nanti ada ular, beruang, hatu, serang...

Mio: ''HUAAAAAAA! Nggak dengar, nggak takut, nggak dengar, nggak takut, nggak dengar, nggak takut, nggak dengar, nggak takut," mio mulai menjampi diri sendiri akibat ketakutan yang berlebihannya itu.

Dan itu membuat ku dapat rencana bagus yang cukup liicik.

''kalian pernah dengar nggak? Ada pemburu yg lagi kemah di hutan, tiba2 hilang, trus pas dia sadar dia udah di...''

Mio: ''HUAAAAAA! RITSU! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! Hiks, aku takuuut" mio memohon sambil menangis dan melihat ke arahku.

"Deg!" rasanya jantungku mau meledak melihatnya bertingkah seperi itu. Dan tanpa ku sadari, nafasku tertahan beberapa detik. Dan wajahku terasa memanas.

Yui: "Ricchan, mukamu merah,, apa kau sakit?'' yui terlihat cemas melihat wajahku yang memerah karena mio.

''nggak, eto,, choto toilet'' elak ku sambil berjalan menuju toilet sekolah sambil menahan degup jantung yang tidak menentu.

D depan cermin washtafle (bener gak sih tulisan.a? mangap klo salah! xD), aku memandangi diriku sendiri. Masih tampak jelas semburat merah di wajahku, dan degup jantung yang berantakkan yang membuatku sulit bernafas.

Ntah apa yang aku rasa sekarang, ntah itu terpesona, atau mungkin juga terselip rasa sakit yang membuat hatiku mau meledak!

''andai aja aku bisa ngungkapin semuanya ke mio, mungkin nggak akan ada rasa sakit. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tau perasaanku padanya. Aku takut dia membenciku karna merusak persahabat kami dengan perasaan cinta yang aneh ini. Aku nggak mungkin sesakit ini kalau aja salah satu dari kami adalah cowok. Kami mungkin sudah berpacaran dari dulu. Itu pun kalau mio juga mencintaiku."

Rasanya tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku panas. Tiba2 air mataku sudah mebasahi pipiku.

"apa? Apa yang kutangisi? Apa cinta ini yang membuatku menangis? Apa ini yang namanya cinta terlarang? Aku nggak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapa pun selain dia. Sampai detik ini"

Aku berbalik menuju bilik toilet dan menutupnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

10 menit kira2 aku berdiam diri di dalam toilet itu. Setelah cukup tenang, aku memutuskan kembali ke ruangan klub untuk pamit pulang.

''krrrt'' pintu berderit saat aku membuka pintu.

Kosong. Semuanya sudah kembali ke kelas. Mungkin lebih baik ku tunda untuk pulang dan membolos. Dan aku putuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Setibanya dikelas, sensei menanyai alasan keterlambatanku. Tidak mungkin aku menjawab dari toilet. Terpaksa aku bilang dari ruang kesehatan. Setelah mendengar alasanku, sensei mempersilahkan ku duduk.

Aku merasa mata teman2ku tertuju ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak berniat membalas tatapan mereka. Aku hanya berjalan menunduk agar mataku tidak terlihat sembabnya. Pelajaran metematika yang diajarkan sensei sama sekali tidak ku hiraukan. Aku hanya duduk mematung berusaha menjernihkan fikiran.

''drrrrtt'' terasa hp-ku bergetar di dalam kantong baju seragamku.

Pesan dari Mio. "kau kenapa?" aku hanya membalas singkat. ''nggak kenapa2'' dan ku kirim.

Baru saja aku mau memasukkan hp-ku ke kantong, hp-ku bergetar lagi.

Kali ini dari Yui. "ricchan, daijobu?" jawaban yang singkat juga kuberikan ke Yui. "daijobu desu". Lalu ku masukkan hp-ku ke saku baju. Belum lama, hp-ku bergetar lagi. Mugi yang mengirim pesan. ''kau sakit? Lebih baik kau istirahat aja di ruang kesehatan" Dengan agak kesal aku membalas ''aku nggak apa2! Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu!" dan langsung mematikan hp lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku.

Aku sadar sebaiknya tidak mengasari mugi. Tapi saat ini aku benar2 tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun. Termasuk Mio.

''dong ding dong ding''

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi setelah kutunggu tunggu dari tadi. Yui langsung berlari menghampiriku yang sedang membereskan barang2 kedalam tas.

Yui: ''Ricchan,, kau sakit ya? Sakit apa? Udah makan obat?'' tanya-nya cemas.

''aku gapapa. Hari ini aku pulang duluan. Berlatihlah tanpa aku hari ini." Aku benar2 ingin sendiri saat ini.

Mio: "ritsu! Jawab! Kau kenapa?!" kali ini Mio agak membentak.

''berisik! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku mau pulang!'' bentakku. Naik pitam. Itu lah yang ku rasa. Ntah kenapa. Aku berdiri meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sekilas ku lihat mugi yang agak menunduk ketakutan.

"gomen.." ucapku dalam hati, berharap dia bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka hanya terdiam saat ku berlalu melewati mereka. "apa aku keterlaluan?" pikirku dalam hati. Tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin berhubungan dulu dengan mereka untuk beberapa hari. Mungkin juga itu harapanku.

Aku terus berjalan menuju rumah. Tanpa mau memikirkan apa pun. Setiba di rumah, aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tetap tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Sampai jam 7 malam, aku putuskan untuk mandi, lalu tidur.

Tapi rasanya tidak bisa tidur. Tiba2 malah teringat Mio. Dan akhirnya menangis lagi. Terus dan terus menangis. Sampai jam 2 malam, aku masih menangis sebentar sebentar. Kadang menangis, kadang diam, lalu menangis lagi. Begitu terus sampai jam 2. Tidak ada rasa mengantuk.

Kulirik hp yang ku letakkan di atas meja belajar sebelum mandi tadi, lalu kuhidupkan. Baru saja dihidupkan, belasan pesan sudah masuk ke hp-ku. Teman2 pastinya yang mengirim pesan. Tak ada niat membacanya, semua pesan masuk langsung kuhapus. Lalu menulis ''besok jangan kerumahku'' dan mengirimnya ke Mio.

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa! Maaf chapter 4 agak lama, soalnya hari ini author dapet musibah,, T.T

Anime di dalam DVD author ilang semua. Pengen nangis rasanya,, ToT

Eh ya, mulai dari chapter ini, ada perbedaan cara tulisnya,, buat yang kalimat miring, itu untuk kalo ritsu ngomong dalam hati,, selamat membaca,,, \\(^o^)/

*kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan*

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 4)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

Setelah mengirimkan pesan ke Mio, tak lama, aku mulai merasa mengantuk, dan tertidur.

Bangun tidur, badanku terasa agak berat, kepalaku pusing. Aku berusaha untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku merasa isi kamarku berputar. Dengan agak menyeret kaki, dan menumpukan tangan ke dinding, aku berusaha berjalan keluar dari kamar. Saat membuka pintu, ibu menghampiriku da bertanya kenapa aku terlihat pucat. Lalu ibu meraba keningku.

Gelap. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Selebihnya aku tak ingat.

Rasanya ada yang menyentuh tanganku. Tidak, bukan menyentuh. Tapi menggemgam.

 _"_ _Tapi siapa?"_

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat siapa yang menggenggam tanganku. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tidur sambil duduk di sebelah kasurku yg tingginya

hanya setengah meter.

 _"_ _Mio? Kenapa dia disini?"_

Mio: (mengangkat kepala) "em, gomen. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya memandangnya.

 _"_ _Matanya... kenapa sembab? Apa dia menangis? Tapi kenapa? Apa ada yang sudah menyakitinya?"_

Mio: "ritsu, kenapa diam?"

"nggak, nggak apa2" jawabku singkat.

Mio: "kenapa nggak bilang kalau kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang agak tajam. Mungkin dia marah.

Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa dia menangis.

"kau menangis?"

Mio: "kenapa nggak jawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau kau sakit?!"

"jawab aku!" suaraku sedikit parau, dan tenggorokanku sakit. Jadi aku malas bicara banyak.

Mio: "aku nggak apa2" jawabnya singkat. Sambil mengelakkan wajahnya dari mataku.

"lihat aku! Kenapa kau menangis?" kali ini aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

Mio: "apa kau membenciku?"

 _"_ _ha? Apa? Benci? Mana mungkin aku membencimu?! Malah sebaliknya, aku mencintaimu."_

Mio: "kenapa diam? Jadi kau memang membenciku?kalau memang begitu, aku bakal pergi dari hidupmu, dan nggak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku nggak akan meneriakimu lagi. Dan aku nggak akan memukulmu lagi."

Mio menangis. Dan genggaman tangannya agak menguat. Melihatnya begitu, aku jadi ingin menangis juga. Mataku panas dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Dan aku menangis. Hanya menangis sambil memandangnya.

"aku nggak membencimu"hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan.

Mio: "trus kenapa kau seperti menjauhiku?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Mio, apa aku ini bagimu?" aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak mengatakanku hanya teman biasa. Walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan mengatakan itu.

Mio: "apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Aku nggak ngerti"

"jawab aja. Aku ini apa bagimu?" ulangku

Mio: " tentu aja kau sahabatku. Orang yang sangat penting buatku."

 _"_ _sahabat. Haha! Tentu aja! Nggak mungkin kan dia menganggapku lebih dari itu?"_ tawaku miris dalam hati, mengejek diriku sendiri yang terlalu berharap.

Tapi aku cukup senang karna dia menggapku orang yang penting baginya.

Ku gerakkan tangan kananku yang tidak digenggamnya untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"arigato ne, Mio-chan. Sekarang kau harus pulang. Udah malam. Aku udah mendingan" kataku sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Mio: "baiklah, tapi tolong, beri kabar padaku. Beritahu aku kalau ada apa2. Aku pasti langsung ke sini, oke?"

"oke" jawabku sambil memberikan cengiran khas 4jari-ku.

Mio melepas genggaman tangan-nya dari tanganku, lalu berdiri merapikan seragamnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dia melepaskan tanganku. Tapi aku yang menyuruhnya pulang.

Mio: "ittekimasu" ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku.

"itterasai" jawabku pelan.

 _"_ _apa aku harus bilang ke dia? Nggak. Pastia dia bakal membenciku. Ah udah lah. Aku mau tidar."_

 _"_ _oyasumi, Mio-chan"_

 _-_ TO BE CONTINUE-


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 5)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

"srrrt"

 _"ah, bunyi itu lagi... bunyi yang nggak aku dengar kemarin pagi. Dan 3... 2... 1..."_

Aku bersiap mendengar teriakkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

 _"eh? Dia kemana? Padahal hari ini hatiku udah tenang. Tp sekarang malah dia yg bertingkah aneh''_

kubuka mataku dan menoleh ke kiri.

Mio: "ohayo... ^_^" sapa mio tepat di depan wajahku

"HUWAAA!" teriakku saat melihat wajah mio yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari wajahku.

 _"ah, jantungku. Deg-degan pagi jadinya. Baka mio!"_ umpatku sebal dengan kelakuan mio

"duag!"

Mio: "urusai! Baka! Baru aja sembuh dari sakit, sekarang malah kambuh gilanya!" bentak-nya karna aku tiba2 berteriak di depan mukanya

"ittatai.." aku meringis menahan sakit di kepalaku akibat pukulan dari mio

Mio: "cepat mandi!" perintah mio.

 _"ini kan hari minggu? Ngapain harus mandi cepat2?_

Tampaknya mio menyadari kebingunganku

Mio: "karna kemaren kau sakit, kita jadi batal training camp. Jadi hari ini kita latihan di studio musik. Cepatlah. Yang lain udah nunggu disana"

"sokka... yaudah, aku mandi dulu ya"

Mio: "oke"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi aku langsung bergegas ke kamar karna baru ingat diariku tidak ku sembunyikan. Saat ku buka pintu kamar, aku lihat mio sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone. Ku lirik diari yang ku letakkan di atas meja belajar masih di posisinya.

 _"fiuh... untung aja nggak dibaca mio... kalo sampe dibaca, habis sudah"_

Mio: (melepas earphone) "udah selesai?"

"udah kok. Enaknya aku pakai baju apa?"

Mio: "terserah kau aja. Tapi agak cepat ya. Semuanya menunggu."

"iya, iya..."

Mio berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke pintu. Aku tidak memperhatikannya karna aku sedang memakai pakaianku.

Mio: "aku ambil minum dulu ya. Haus."

"oke" jawabku singkat

Setelah mio menutup pintu aku langsung cepat2 menyembunyikan diariku kedalam lipatan baju2ku, lalu melanjutkan aktifitas berpakaianku.

"cklek"

Mio: "ritsu... udah belum?" tanya-nya yang tampaknya tidak sabar lagi. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"iya, bentar lagi" jawabku sambil memasang bando kuning kesayanganku

"yosh! Selesai. Ayo berangkat" ajakku

Mio: "yap!" jawabnya singkat

Kami berjalan agak cepat agar cepat sampai ke studio musik tempat yang lain sedang berkumpul. Setibanya di studio, aku melihat yang lain sedang minum teh di meja di samping ruang musik studio.

Yui: "ricchan! Kau udah sembuh total ya?" teriak yui bersemangat

"yap! Begitulah. Eto... mugi, gomen... 2 hari kemaren aku membentakmu lewan hp. Waktu itu perasaanku lagi nggak bagus"

Mugi: "iya, nggak apa2 kok. Sini, nge-teh dulu. Tehmu udah siap. Keburu dingin nanti, kalau nggak di minum"

" arigao mugi..." ungkapku senang mugi tidak memasukkan ke hati kata2 kasarku.

Azu: "senpai, kok bisa demam?" tanya azu-chan yang dari tadi hanya diam

"ah, aku ada sedikit masalah yang mengganggu fikiranku. Aku terlalu memikirkannya sampai nggak tidur. Jadi paginya aku sakit. Hehe... maaf udah membuat kalian semua khawatir"

Mio: "ayo cepat habisin teh-nya. Kita disini buat latihan buka buat nge-teh" perintah mio

All: "haaaii"

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -


	6. Chapter 6

**_HAHA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI CHAPTER 6-NYA! xD_**

 ** _Maaf lama ya! xD_**

 ** _Happy reading,,, :D_**

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 6)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

Setelah minum teh, kami langsung latihan. Di awali dengan lagu Fuwa-Fuwa Time. Tapi sepanjang latihan aku melihat mio kurang konsentrasi, dan beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan.

 _"_ _apa jangan2 dia baca baca diariku? Gawat!'_

Latihan kami tutup dengan lagu Don't Say Lazy. Lagu yang harusnya lagu semangat, tapi mio malah sebaliknya. Setelah latihan kami putuskan untuk main ke rumah mio. Awalnya mio menolak rencana itu. Tapi setelah kami bujuk akhirnya dia mau. Kami berlima berjalan menuju rumah mio.

Mugi: "wah, kamar mio rapi ya..."

"pantas aja kau bolehin kami main ke rumahmu. Ternyata kau udah beresin kamar, toh." Ejekku.

"duag!"

"ITAIIIII! Apa2an sih tiba2 mukul!"

Mio: "jangan membuat yang lainnya membayangkan kamarku seperti kapal pecah! Kamarku selalu rapi!"

"ohh, masa? Yang aku tau kamarmu sangat berantakkan dengan baju2nya yang bertebaran. Seperti... _pantsu_ '' ejekku sambil meliriknya sinis.

Mio: "heeh! Ja-jangan cerita dengan wajah seperti itu!" bentaknya panik

"aku punya banyak bukti foto." Ucapku sombong

Mio: "kau bohong!" mio makin panik

"aku nggak bohong" kataku sambil menunjukkan foto roti dua bungkus

Mio: "ah, _pan_ nya ada _dua_. Jadinya _pantsu_.

(pan berarti roti. Futatsu berarti dua. Dua roti menjadi pantsu.)

semuanya malah mendesah sebal.

"yang lain juga ada..." kali ini sombongku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku membuka 2 foto dibelakang foto yang tadi. Dan agak terlihat kaus kaki hitam dan celana mio yang bertebaran di atas tempat tidur mio.

Mio: "hueehh! Hentikan! Tolong hentikan!" rengeknya sambil berusaha merebut foto2 yang ada di tanganku. Dan akhirnya aku menyerahkan foto itu padanya. Ntah mau diapakannya. Mungkin dibakar.

 _"_ _biarlah toh, fotonya masih ada di kamera digitalku"_

Azu: "ritsu-senpai sama mio-senpai akrab banget ya?"

Yui: "mereka udah akrab dari kecil"

Azu: "ohh... mio-senpai, kayak apa ritsu-senpai waktu masih kecil?"

Merasa sedang di tanya, aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya, sebelum semua aibku terbongkar.

"ohoho. Aku itu waktu kecil rajin banget. Pintar, dan sering bantuin mio yang pemalu ini." Ucapku sombong

Azu: "maaf, ritsu-senpai. Aku Cuma mau mendengar kejujuran."

 _"_ _huek!"_ rasanya seperti ditancap besi tepat dijantungku. Dan aku hanya pundung di sudut ruangan karna tidak bisa mengelak

Mio: "waktu kecil, ritsu itu selalu menyusahkanku. Waktu pertama kali dia bicara denganku, waktu itu aku lagi baca buku dikelas. Dia tiba2 menanyakanku dengan suara yang agak keras sampai aku kaget. Ada rasa takut campur malu saat dia menanyaiku. Karna dulu aku jauh lebih pemalu daripada sekarang. Setiap hari dia selalu menggangguku. Itu menyebalkan. Dan memalukan."

 _"_ _menyusahkan ya?"_ tanyaku sedih dalam hati.

Yui: "wah... coba ada aku" potong yui.

Azu: "bukannya itu menggangu?"tanyanya sambil melihatku

"beda, beda... kau tau kan anak anak itu sering jahil dengan orang yang dianggapnya menarik? Kira-kira aku begitu." elakku

"awalnya kami tidak sedekat ini" sambungku lagi.

Mio: "jelas tidak! Coba ingat sendiri." Potongnya "mengingatnya aja membuatku ngilu! Kemarikan jidatmu!" perintahnya

"hah? Buat apa?" tanyaku bingung lalu dia menuliskan 自 "mata" dalam huruf kanji, tapi bisa juga berarti "kepedulian" dijidatku.

Tiba2 semuanya tertawa.

"ah... jidatku..."

Mio: "tenang aja bisa hilang kalau kena air"

Mugi: "jadi, gimana kelanjutanya?"

Mio: "hah? Masih lanjut?" mio agak terkejut. Karna dia kira ceritanya sudah selesai.

"ceritakan aja, mio" sambungku

"aku makhluk bermata tiga" teriakku di samping yui yang duduk disebelah kiriku. Yui tertawa.

Lalu mio melanjutkan ceritanya.

Mio: "waktu kelas empat, tulisanku mendapat penghargaan. Dan mereka yang mendapat penghargaan itu harus membacakan tulisannya waktu upacara. Aku nggak mau melakukannya. Aku takut." Ungkapnya "tiba2 ritsu ada didepanku dan bertanya ada apa. Waktu itu, pertama kalinya ritsu membantuku. Aku menceritakan padanya kalau aku nggak mau membacakan tulisanku saat upacara karna aku malu. Tapi ritsu malah bilang kalau aku harusnya bangga karna dikelas, cuma aku sendiri yang dapat penghargaan itu. Dan dia bilang, kalau dia yang dapat penghargaan itu, rasanya mau dia pamerkan sambil berteriak. Aku yang waktu itu sangat bingung dan takut, kesal dan meneriaki ritsu, kenapa nggak dia aja yang dapat penghargaan itu. Aku nggak mau membacanya."

 _"_ _ohh... aku ingat itu. Itu pertama kalinya aku liat mio berteriak"_

Mio: "setelah aku meneriakinya. Aku langsung merasa bersalah. Dan aku meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ritsu cuma diam. Aku kira dia marah. Tapi tiba2 dia teriak dan mengajakku kerumahnya. Katanya mau mengajarkanku sesuatu. Dia memaksaku dan menarik tanganku. Menuntunku kerumahnya. Dia menyuruhku berlatih membacakan tulisanku didepan umum. Dia juga mengikat rambutnya keatas sampai jidatnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Dia bilang dia jadi nanas. Aku disuruh membayangkan semua penonton nanti adalah nanas. Dan saat aku membacakan tulisanku di depan semua orang, aku membayangkan semuanya adalah nanas. Ternyata itu berhasil. Berkat ritsu, aku jadi bisa tenang." Mio menutup ceritanya

Mugi: "cerita yang menarik" komentarnya

Azu: "kau itu ternyata orang baik, ritsu-senpai" aku bangga dipuji begitu

Yui: "aku yakin yang diceritakan mio itu bukan ricchan." Ucapnya tidak percaya dengan semua cerita mio

"puji dikit kenapa sih!" teriakku kesal

Azu: "jadi gimana waktu tulisannya dibacakan?"

"karna mio yang menulis, tulisannya terasa seperti dongeng sebelum tidur" jawabku sambil mengingat punggungku gatal2 saat mendengar mio membacakan tulisannya. "aku yakin kau bisa membayangkan sisanya" saambungku

Azu: "ohh.." jawabnya singkat seperti tau isi fikiranku

Mio: "tapi, sejak waktu itu, aku jadi sering main ke rumah ritsu."

"ya! Banyak yang kuajarkan padamu sejak waktu itu" ucapku semangat.

Mio: " ya, banyak banget. Banyak banget... tapi semua yang kau ajarkan itu nggak bisa kugunakan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau nggak mengajariku waktu itu" Ungkapnya sinis

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 7)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

Aku hanya diam. Aku tau dia tidak serius. Karna kalau memang dia menyesal mengenalku, mana mungkin sampai sekarang kami masih bersama?

"yui, coba ajak ui... aku yakin pasti seru."

Mio: "chotou! Aku nggak ingat bilang mau ngumpul rame2 dikamarku!"

"daijoubu. Aku janji nggak bakal nyuruh Ui bongkar isi lemarimu itu" bisikku ke Mio.

Mio: "hee?! Apa katamu? Lemariku nggak brantakkan!" teriaknya

"ohh,, benarkah?" tatapku licik. "kalau gitu, nggak masalah kan, kalau aku buka sedikit lemarimu." Aku memegang ganggang pintu lemari baju mio, mau membuka lemarinya.

"buak!" mio melempar bantal tepat ke mukaku. Dan membuatku mengeluarkan suara "ugh!" karna merasa cukup sakit di bagian muka.

Mio: "baka! Berhenti mengacaukan barang2ku!" Bentak mio

"haah,, membosankan. Apa nggak ada yang bisa kita mainin di kamarmu ini?" keluhku

Mio: "maaf kalau gitu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka melihara mainan yang bahkan nggak tau mau mainin gimana caranya."

Yui: "ntah kenapa rasanya hatiku disayat pisau" ucapnya yang pundung di sudut kamar.

Mio; "ahh, yui... aku nggak maksud nyindir kamu kok. Gomen ne." Mio membujuk yui yang merasa disindir oleh kata2 mio.

Mugi: "khu.. haha.. hahaha!" mugi tiba2 ketawa nggak jelas

Azu: "haahh... mereka mulai rusak lagi" umpat azusa pelan. Mungkin lebih tepat mendengus.

"sabar aja. Nanti kau juga ketularan" kok. Ejekku.

Azu: "tenang. Nggak bakal terjadi kok" cibirnya.

"TENG TONG..." tiba2 bel rumah mio bunyi. Aku sudah tau siapa yang datang.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 menit, tiba2...

"YAHOO..." seru seorang gadis, sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut sebahu yang di gerai, dan di sisi kanannya di beri pin rambut berwarna kuning dua buah. Rasanya tidak asing.

"eh? Yui? Eh? Ini yui, terus itu siapa?!" teriakku heboh karna melihat 2 orang yui.

Yui: "ricchan! Coba liat baik2, itu bukan aku. Itu Ui..."

"ha?" ak Cuma menatap ui yang benar2 MIRIP dengan yui.

Ui: "hehe, gomen, tainaka-senpai... tadi waktu mau kesini, dijalan aku ketemu jun-chan..."

Jun: "yo! Konichiwa!"

Ui: "terus dia ajak ke toko aksesoris sebentar. Pas lagi liat2, tiba2 aku ngeliat pin rambut yang mirip sama punya onee-chan. Makanya aku beli. Terus aku pakai buat ngagetin kalian. Hehehe"

"tapi kau benar2 mirip dengan yui. Cuma yui agak sedikit lebih tinggi..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan omonganku, tiba2 ada yang nyaut.

?: "dan dada yui-cha lebih besar!"

"HUA! Sawa-chan! Sejak kapan disini?!" teriakku kaget karna tanpa aku sadar, sawa-chan sudah ada disampingku. Kelihatannya bukan Cuma aku yang kaget.

Yui: "jangan2, sawa-chan naik lewat jendela, trus diam2 masuk kesini?"

Sawa: "mou... hidoii.. kalian kira aku ini apa? Tadi aku liat ui-chan dan jun di jalan, jadi aku ikutin diam2."

 _"_ _kayak bocah..."_

Jun: "kenapa nggak manggil?"

Sawa: "nggak ah, mau bikin kejutan... hehehe... eh ya, mugi, boleh mintak teh juga?"

Mugi: "oke..."

Dirumah mio kami cuma ngobrol. Tidak ada yang penting. Kadag aku dan mio cekcok yang berakhir dengan pukulan dikepalaku. Benar2 sadis...

Sekitar jam 1 siang, sawa-chan izin pulang. Dan aku tidur. Benar2 ngantuk, harus bangun pagi di hari libur. Aku tidak mendengarkan apapun apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Mio: "ritsu... bangun..."

"hmmm? Bentar lagi.. aku masih ngantuk."

Mio: "yang lain udah pulang... kau nggak pulang?"

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 8)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

''hah? Kok nggak bangunin?"

Mio: "tadi sih mau aku bangunin.. tapi kata mugi biarin aja kamu tidur dulu'' jelasnya

"ohh..." jawabku singkat

Tiba2 aku dapat ide untuk menginap di rumahnya. Tapi aku ragu mio mengizinkan.

"mio.." panggilku pelan

Mio: "hm?"

"mio,, aku boleh nginap?" tanyaku agak memelas

Mio: "ha? Besok kan sekolah?"

"kita bangun pagi2 buta... ntar aku pulang buat siap2 sekolah... hehehe..."

Mio: "halah... yakin bisa bangun pagi?"

"yakin! Tapi bangunin... hehehe..."

Mio: "iya, iya.. "

"sekarag jam berapa?" tanyaku

Mio: "jam 4 sore..."

"nee, mio... temani aku pulang..."

Mio: " bukannya tadi katamu mau nginap?"

"ya karna itu... aku mau ambil baju sama tas ke rumah, biar besok nggak kesiangan. Soalnya setelah kupikir-pikir, pasti telat kesekolah kalau harus ke rumah dulu. Hehehe"

Mio: "hmm... benar sih.. oke lah.. ayo..."

Akhirnya kami pergi kerumahku untuk mengambil peralatan sekolahku.

"mio, tolong pegangin sebentar!" seruku sambil menyodorkan baju seragam sekolahku ke mio.

Mio: "jangan lupa bawa baju ganti"

"yokey..." jawabku singkat.

Aku mulai memilih buku pelajaran untuk besok. Sialnya, saat aku mengambil baju untuk ganti besok, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan diariku yang tadi pagi aku sembunyikan di dalam tumpukkan baju yang ku lipat. Dan didalam diariku, ada beberapa lembar foto mio yang kusimpan.

"aw, sial!" pekikku kecil dan langsung mengambil diari dan foto2 mio yang bertebaran di lantai.

Mio: "kenapa fotoku ada di diarimu?" tanyanya menyelidik

"ah... eto.." aku berfikir cukup keras dan memutar otak untuk mencari alasan agar mio tidak curiga. Karna aku menyimpan fotonya karna aku mencintainya " itu, aku Cuma menyimpannya buat kenang2an. Karna kau itu kan sahabatku, jadi kau termasuk bagian dari cerita hidupku. Hehehe..." untung aku cepat mendapatkan ide membohonginya.

Mio:"oh... gitu... aku kira karna kau menyukaiku... " ejekknya sambil merapatkan bahunya padaku

Glek! Tepat sasaran! Biarpun dia Cuma bercanda, tapi itu terlalu tepat

"ahahaha! Anggap aja gitu, kalau kau mau" aku tertawa seperti habis menjawab candaan mio. Tapi sebenarnya itu sungguhan.

"duagh!"

Mio: "b-baka! Bercanda juga ada batasnya!" bentaknya sambil memutar badannya menghadap ke belakang. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah marahnya. Tapi yasudahlah... mungkin memang aku sedikit berlebihan membalas candaannya.

"hehehe! Bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu. Kau kan sahabatku dari kecil." Ucapku sambil meletakkan diariku kedalam laci meja belajarku.

Mio: "hmm... baiklah..." jawabnya singkat. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu menanggapi candaanku tadi

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai . kita langsung ke rumahmu ya."

Mio: "memangnya kita mau kemana lagi? Tapi, sebenarnya aku mau beli eskrim dulu"

"baiklah. Kita beli eskrim dulu" keluhku

Setelah menyiapkan alat2 sekolah untuk besok, kami pergi membeli eskrim di toko yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, dan langsung kerumah mio.

"ahh... akhirnya sampai..." seruku senang karna lepas dari siksaan panas matahari

Mio: "hari ini lumayan panas ya... padahal belum musim panas"

"nee, mio... malam ini kita ngapain?" tanyaku, sambil berfikir apa yang enak dilakukan malam ini. Tidak mungkin main musik.

- **TO BE COTINUE** -


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Tainaka Ritsu sebagai tokoh utama.

FANFIC ANIME K-ON

TITLE: When You See Me (Part 9)

GENRE: SHOUJU AI, SLICE OF LIFE, SCHOOL

MIO: "ntah lah... tapi yang pasti kita tidur..."

"itu sih pasti..." dengusku kesal

Akhirnya kami diam sambil makan eskrim yang kami beli tadi.

Ntah apa yang difikirkan mio. Tapi daritadi dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah-kata pun. Hanya diam mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphonenya. Kalau aku, tentunya memikirkan dia. Diam2 ku lirik mio yang duduk disampang kasur. Sedangkan aku tiduran diatas kasurnya.

 _"_ _dia cantik. Pasti banyak cowok yang suka sama dia. Termasuk aku. Eh? Aku bukan cowok. Haha! Tapi, kalau seandainya ada cowok yang nembak dia, dia terima nggak ya? Kalau diterima, aku pasti sakit. Anggaplah ini udah puncak dari semua rasa cintaku ke mio. Udah nggak bisa kebendung lagi."_

Aku terus larut dalam fikiranku sendiri..

Mio: "nee, ritsu..." panggilnya memecah lamunanku tentangnya.

"a-ah, nani?"

Mio: "ada yang nembak aku. Jawabnya singkat."

"ha? Apa?" aku kaget bukan main. _"Kenapa bisa pas dengan fikiranku? Apa dia terima? Atau ditolak? Aku harus gimana kalau seandainya dia terima orang itu? Senang? Atau sedih?"_

Mio: "ada yang nembak aku" ulangnya.

"a-ah... eto... siapa? Anak mana?"

Mio: "anak SMA Utara. Keito namanya."

 _"_ _Keito... rasanya kenal... siapa ya?"_

"terus, kau terima?" tanyaku penasaran. Perasaanku campur aduk. Cemas, kesal, takut, dan juga, sedih...

Mio: "aku tolak..." jawabnya sambil melepas earphonenya.

"o-ohh... kok di tolak?" _"yataaa! Ditolak!"_ teriakku senang dalam hati.

Mio: "Aku udah punya orang yang aku suka."

 _"_ _krrrrt..."_ hatiku rasanya lumpuh... tidaak tau apa yang harus aku katakan... dia suka sama seseorang.

Mio: "nee, ritsu.." panggilnya lagi

"hm?" jawabku singkat

Mio: "apa kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

"punya..."

Mio: "kayak apa orangnya?"

"pintar, dewasa... tapi kadang keliatan kayak orang bodoh. Tapi aku suka sifatnya itu.." aku menjawab dengan jujur

Mio: "ohh..." jawabnya tanpa melanjutkan

"kalau kau?"

Mio: "apa?" tanyanya.

"kayak apa orang yang kau suka?"

Mio: "bodoh... kayak anak kecil, kalau ketemu dia, rasanya mau aku cakar mukanya..." jawabnya agak menggebu. "demo ne, dia selalu bisa bikin aku tersenyum.

"ohh..."

Kami akhirnya tidak saling bicara lagi. Tenggelam dalam fikiran masing2. Aku tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan. Rasa.a mau menangis kalau dia bicara tentang orang yang disukainya itu lagi.

"mio, aku mau mandi dulu.."

Mio: "oke"

Aku sengaja mandi agak lama. Bukan karena aku jenis cewek yang mandinya lama. Aku Cuma mau sendiri dulu. Tiba2 aku menangis. Lagi...

 _"_ _eh? Aku nangis lagi... ah biarlah. Aku juga nggak masalah kalo nangis sekarang"_

Akhirnya aku biarkan diriku menangis. Setidaknya bisa meringankan sedikit fikiranku.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung ke kamar mio. Aku lihat dia lagi main laptop.

"aku udah selesai. Kau nggak mandi?"

Mio: "hm? Iya, bentar lagi... kok lama banget mandinya?"

"iya ya? Perasaan nggak deh." Jawabku pura2 bodoh"

- **TO BE CONTINUE** -


End file.
